date_a_live_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Keiichi Shuzamiya
Keiichi Shuzamiya is a Japanese fighter pilot from Guilty Date: Fires of Liberation, who flies currently under the command of the United Coalition Forces. Appearance History Early Years According to him and many of his friends, he has been shy ever since the start of high school. At that time, he has heard news about spacequakes numerous times and various reports of fighting in the cities throughout Japan. As time passes, he wonders what is going on about it. In mid-2020, he signed up with the JASDF as a fighter pilot and was assigned to Yokota Air Base for the protection of Tokyo airspace from any harm. From the end of November 2020 to mid-January 2021, he has completed 29 air patrols. Opening Mysteries In March 2021, Keiichi responded to an emergency in Japan, when an unknown force began invading the country from the air. He and his fellow pilots began to scramble from their base in an effort to halt the invader's advance. Just as it seems that the attack is halted, however, they were surprised by the inclusion of a highly advanced aerial fortress flying above. Launching robots large in size, they took out most of the defenders in Tokyo. As one attempted to kill Keiichi, several Spirits and an AWACS plane appeared to help take out the pursuing robot and assist the losing Self-Defense Forces. He was ordered to retreat to the south but not before a hostile plane fired a missile and hit him, forcing him to bail out in the middle of the city. Stuck between the front lines, he was forced to head south on foot but noticed a wounded girl wearing some unusual clothing in a building. As he was about to leave with her, he was caught with the same robots he encountered while he was in the air. Again, the mysterious Spirits took care of them and escorted the two to an aircraft carrier far from the battlefield. While on their way to the carrier, the girl's name is revealed to be Haruka Hanasaku. Turning the Tide Abilities Combat Air combat - After joining the JASDF, he was only assigned to combat flight patrols in his early career. It wasn't until the Invasion of Tokyo where he first proved his capabilities after shooting down multiple aircraft. He became further skilled when assigned to the United Coalition Forces to the point that he was given the title of 'Ace'. As well, thanks to the presence of fellow Spirits and a special upgrade developed by Ratatoskr solely for Keiichi, his plane can be linked with a Spirit, thereby increasing combat effectiveness. Trivia *Keiichi is based on various characters from video games to anime, in terms of personality and role. **Being the main character, he is based on Talisman and Marcus Lampert from Ace Combat 6: Fires of Liberation. His airframe number, 028, is also a reference to the game, particularly the Garuda Team. ***Additionally, his squadron is a reference to the Gryphus Squadron from Ace Combat X: Skies of Deception. **He is based on Shu Ouma from Guilty Crown. Category:Male